


Saphire and Chrom - The Birth of Lucina

by Arixphes



Series: Fire Emblem: Awakening, Chrom and Saphire's Tales [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, Making Love, Marriage, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arixphes/pseuds/Arixphes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wedding long over, Saphire and Chrom begin to rebuild the ruins of war. Seeking audience with a queen from the Northern Realm, the have travelled for several weeks to reach this town.  During their ride Saphire begins to feel restless and uncomfortable, leading to some rather unusual behaviours in the carriage with Chrom. After arriving at the castle, Saphire meet Queen Salima who seems to have the goal of Chrom in mind and not peace. This leads to Saphire's jealousy rearing its head and her eventual departure from the castle. She runs into Lon'qu who tries to stop he but it's all in vain when Chrom follows and she angrily tells him to back away. This leads to the queen falling off a bridge and falling in the ocean. Without a thought her husband goes to save her but the damage is done. Saphire passes out from fever and Queen Salima takes opportunity to try and be intimate with Chrom. Not impressed with her behaviour Chrom forces the group to leave Liliara, leaving the two Pegasus riders to carry them to Ragna Ferox for the queen's treatment. Sumia transports the unconscious Saphire and the queen discovers how much hatred Sumia has harboured for her since Chrom has fallen in love with the tactician.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Building

**Author's Note:**

> To the reader. So I decided to make pregnancy really hard on my Protagonist. I have given birth before and it was a girl and so I've been able to bring some personal experience in to this story. For anyone thinking I'm making it dramatic or over done please know I'm giving a sense of realism to a woman's bodily changes during pregnancy as part of the story telling. Hopefully everyone appreciates and enjoys it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this first chapter, Saphire and Chrom are approaching Liliara, the northern city ruled by a Queen. Ylisse and this country have been estranged for centuries and at Saphire's Behest, they are here to try and rebuild those relations. Saphire has been feeling uneasy the last few days and her behaviour a bit eratic. This leads to a sudden outburst in the carriage and some other odd behaviours toward her husband Chrom.

I had been weeks since the wedding and the newly crowned Queen of Ylisse was adjusting to life outside the world of war. Bringing her senses away from the brimstone and decay of oncoming horrors was difficult for the tactician. She had found palace life too calm and was happy that it was time to continue rebuilding the bonds between the countries which was a suggestion that she had made to her husband shortly after their wedding. Chrom had agreed that the faster the world was in a better state, the sooner they could share the life they wanted. Saphire with her raven locks long and straight past her rear sat in the coach with her husband, heading to the lands of the North, in an attempt to bring about a treaty and trade between the estranged countries. 

"Saphire?" Chrom's voice pulled her from her thoughts, "Any ideas about how we can forge this alliance?" His face was always so full of hope and as she watched him run his calloused hand through his indigo locks she smiled. His hair had gotten longer and it needed trimming. None the less the prince appeared nothing short of princely. 

"Chrom, I don't know these people, these lands. I couldn't come up with a plan without this knowledge." she replied, feeling a slight twinge in her stomach, "I think I'm nervous." she admitted, "This is just another first for me and..."

"Stop my queen..." his fingers covered her pink lips as her fire light eyes met his bright sapphires, "This was your idea, your vision. You've negotiated with me before as my tactician, what makes you think this is any different?"

"The fact that I hold the title of Queen of Ylisse might hold some weight?"

Chrom laughed and took his wife into his arms. She groaned sadly, "I'm not joking."

"Calm down dear lady. We're approaching." He pointed to show the vast mountains of the North and the kingdom that hailed there. "We'll be staying here in the local inn. I think a quiet get away is needed after all these weeks of travel, don't you think?"

Saphire shifted in her seat. She felt restless and uncomfortable in her own skin. Her clothes felt like they didn't fit and her stomach was upset. "I guess so Chrom." She suddenly regretted her idea to travel and found herself brooding on the thoughts of going home and being away from everyone.

"Saphire?" his voice soft as he stroked her hair, "What's the matter? You seem perturbed." 

"I'm fine. I just want to get settled and get this done. I..." tears suddenly filled her eyes are she broke down and began to bawl, "I don't know..."

"Saphire..." he didn't hesitate to take her into his arms and caress her hair, offering comfort and support a lover should, "It's okay. Please don't cry."

She felt his hard body against her and the scent of his musk filled her nose. He smelled so good it lit a spark in her soul. Without another word, tears still dripping her lips went to his neck and she began to nibble gently upon his flesh, sucking and licking up and down before going to his ear and biting down slowly.

"Oh by the Gods..." Chrom moaned surprised, "My..." his voice trembled as she continued, her fingers reaching into his hair while the other ran down his back, "My queen... if you were... aroused, we will make love as soon as we reach the inn."

Pink lips curled into a smirk as she pulled away from her husband and looked him in the eye. Their hearts beating fast as he watched her confused at her actions. He'd never experienced this kind of aggression from her and he could feel the heat fill his face as the blood rushed to his cheeks. "I want to make love to you here..." the warmth of her breath as she softly spoke her desire in his ear made him quiver. 

"Saphire..." he grabbed her shoulders and brought them eye to eye, "We're in a carriage going to town, people will see and hear and..." she pressed her lips to his and grabbed him by the hair bearing down on him so they were close. When she pulled her face away she could feel him ready and willing against her, "I...we..."

Chrom being a man couldn't help but physically respond to her touch. And being the man who loved her so much couldn't deny her wishes. His face turned red because the idea of a making love so publically suddenly intrigued him, "Hm... " she kissed him softly before undoing his belt buckle and pulling down his slacks, her fingers skillfully reaching what she'd be seeking. It quivered in her hand and he gulped, sweat beginning to form at his brow. "Don't worry my love. We'll keep quiet." Saphire assured in a whisper. She lifted her light blue sweetheart gown along with its layers of skirts beneath and sat atop him. Pulling her white panties aside she dripped upon him, making him shutter as her scent filled his very soul. She moved, holding the seat of the carriage to brace herself as she lowered her body to his, prying her lips apart and taking him between. He had looked away, his face red as a rose, unable to face that she was making love to him in a carriage, in public and worse that he had been fascinated by it. But she felt so good, tight and soft and moist, her body shuttering against him as she dropped her dress and grabbed him chin so she looked him in the eye. Her cheeks were rosy but her eyes were smoldering heat. Chrom couldn't understand what aroused him more, her innocence or her desire and ardor. Confused, he kissed her softly to show he didn't want this to stop. She shifted, straddling him fully and pressing him deep inside her walls. 

"Oh... by the Gods..." he cried out above a. whisper, "You... tease me woman..." his hands instinctively went to her waist, holding her tight and pressing her into his body. He guided her as she shifted her hips forward and then slowly moved back that he had to pull his hand to his mouth and bite down to keep from screaming. "That feels good..." Chrom said innocently, his mind reeling from what was going on. "Saphire, I don't know if I can..." she bucked her hips against him hard, using the back of the seat to leverage herself. "Agh!" the exalt screamed holding back the release that would have exploded inside her. "Saphire, please.. please stop. I can't take this..."

"Chrom," she smirked her caramel cheeks kissed with a rosy glow. "I don't want to stop…" she ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him to her so she could embrace him once more, while she continued to press her hips into him. Her insides tightening and pulling him deeper. "I... please let's do this together?" she pleaded and kissed him once more. His hands on her back he guided her so she rose on his lap, sweat streaming down their faces as they both looked into each other. Her eyes were wide but she couldn't open her mouth lest she scream from pleasure. She nodded and he obliged holding her waist and pressing her back and forth on him. Chrom's fingers kneading into the flesh of her hips over her dress. "I…." her face flushed and she held him tight, her arms around his neck and her lips meeting his to kiss him. Her tongue sliding through to play with his as her body contracted and he held her there, releasing inside her, her insides tightening on him causing him to twitch and tremble. Their lips locked, tears streaming down their face as they held back their cries of bliss. 

His body shuddered as he came down slowly from his high, sweet sapphires squeezed tight as firelight eyes watched him intently. Saphire pressed deeper into him kissing him more, turning her head and adjusting his face to hers. When she pulled away and they were gasping for air looking at one another her chest pressing into his as they breathed heavily. The shock and confusion still apparent in the red flush of his cheeks. Her copper eyes gleamed as she looked at her husband lovingly, her delicate hand reaching for his cheek wiping away the sweat and tears. "Open your eyes lover…" 

With a flutter the daylight caught his pupils as he adjusted to the light in the carriage. She looked as she always did after they'd made love, like a goddess. Something about the glow that came about her when she had climaxed and reached ecstasy was so sensual and tantalizing that he could only beam a smile back at her. They were still united her arms around his neck and his holding her hips, his hair disheveled, their eyes bright. She could feel his breath on her face and him the heat from her body. "Saphire… I…" he struggled to speak and gasped for air. "I love you…"

"I love you Chrom…" she looked away and started pulling up her gown so she could pull away and adjust herself. She could feel the wetness of their juices and the warmth. She blushed with embarrassment, "I… I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me. I just… had such a strong urge to be with you and I didn't want to wait. I…" the caramel skinned queen started to lift herself but his strong hands held her there. She gasped falling back atop him as he held her there tightly, "Chrom?" she questioned and he smirked keeping her gaze with his.

"Who said we were done?" he replied, bringing his mouth to her neck and nibbling softly. She moaned in surprise, "Quiet Saphire…." his hand went to her mouth and covered it to silence her. When she'd calmed down he reached into the bodice of her gown pulling her breast out. They were harder than normal, the dark brown nipple erect and stiff. "Oh Gods…." Chrom brought his mouth to the left on and licked it before encircling his mouth around it and sucking in gently.

"Chrom!" she screamed but the carriage suddenly stopped throwing her back and off him but his hands caught her so that her back was in his arms. He had leaned forward and held her, her breast out and her skirt up. "Chrom I…" 

His eyes were on her. He lifted her up and adjusted her breast back into her bodice before pulling her skirt down. She fixed her panties but could feel the mess of sticky juices on her thighs. The carriage door opened and the queen was sitting on the kings lap, trying to adjust his slacks which were hidden by the skirt of her gown. Frederick looked at them as they appeared arm in arm, eyes locked and smiling. 

"Your Majesty?" he asked, "I heard a scream, I had the carriage stopped… I thought something happened." His face flushed as he saw them. "My apologies…"

"I'm fine Frederick," Saphire smiled having finally managed to fix Chrom's pants, "I was moving and fell. I'm okay…" She rose and sat beside her husband, "Have we reached?" Chrom brought his hand to his mouth inconspicuously to keep the chuckle from escaping his lips

"No.. not yet. We'll be there in 10 minutes if you're ready to go?" 

"When do we meet the Queen?" Saphire asked.

"At noon." Chrom answered. "We don’t' have much time." he winked and she pouted. "Frederick, let's keep going. I'd like to get these talks over with so I can spend some time with my wife."

The carriage door closed and she looked at him with an innocent smile. "It makes me happy when you want to spend time with me."

"My queen you are the only person I want to be with or be around all the time…" he held her tight, "When we have a moment alone. I'm going to get you back for this…"

"I'll be looking forward to it…" she kissed him sweetly. "I need a bath now. I think we both do." 

"We do, I'll be sure to wash your back for you." he kissed her hair. "Let's hope the Queen isn't stubborn and willing to work with Ylisse to bring peace."

"No one will be able to resist you my king. You are a charmer and an excellent negotiator. You will be able to reconcile whatever differences there are and we can hopefully begin trades."

"I trust you're right Saphire." he pulled her to his chest and caressed her hair as they pulled up to the inn.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After settling in at the Inn, Saphire and Chrom are awaiting their audience with Queen Salima. The Queen turns out to be different than expected and her advances leave Saphire brooding and upset. In her attempt to leave the castle, she finds herself facing peril again but with a husband who adores her so much, she will survive but not without consequence.

In the drafty old castle the king and queen awaited their meeting with the Queen of the lands to the North. They were both still rather hot and heavy due to their encounter and neither had not yet had time to take a bath before they were due for their appointment. Saphire bit her cheek out of nervousness until she felt the gentle squeeze of her beloved's hand on hers.

"You would think after all we did in the carriage, you'd be a little less wound up." he said with a smirk, bringing his lips to hers, "Please my queen, don't be so stressed about this." his fingers laced into her long locks, raven strands hugging them, "Once I get you alone… you'll be at my mercy…" Her face flushed and she looked down to the stone floor. Chrom wouldn't give her a chance to protest, bringing her face back to meet his in another warm embrace. 

A slight cough made him turn away from her eager lips. "Her Majesty will see you now." The older, balding man with the white hair and glasses announced. They looked at him, his hands still caressing her glowing cheeks and 

"Moment of truth." he whispered and grabbed her waist, leading Saphire to the throne room. Their names announced the king bowed while the queen curtsied, all in all retaining what dignity they had. The platinum blond haired queen sat with her back up against the red velvet throne, her crimson dress was bedecked in gold patterns and jewels that matched that of her jewelry and crown. Her hair was set partly back in spiral curls that sat over her shoulders.

"Lord Chrom..." her sultry voice went through the room, "Pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance. I've heard so much about you and your family and your companions. So very exciting." she quipped, "And this must be your Chief tactician Saphire. A true genius I've been told. I can't wait to hear your stories, I'm sure you have many."

Saphire's face blanched as blood left her and went to the ground. Chrom squeezed her hand and she looked up at him innocently as her heart beat in her ears. He asked her to keep quiet with his smile until they knew their adversary and they would meet it together no matter what. They approached and he bowed. She followed suit and curtsied in her dress feeling a her face heat up suddenly. Her body was surely against her today, she couldn't explain it. 

"Your highness," Chrom smiled, "It is a pleasure to meet you as well. I'm glad we can take this time to get to know one another and rebuild the relations between our nations." he smiled at her to convey that this was a friendly visit.

"I have lunch ready in the dining hall. Won't you please join me?"

"Of course," Chrom replied and stood up straight. 

The queen rose and lead the pair out where lunch was being served. The couple followed reluctantly mostly because Saphire was unsure about them discussing outside of the throne room. Her husband had silently assured her to follow along and they would play things by ear. Chrom took his place to the left of Queen Salima and Saphire to her right. She looked at Chrom in the eyes from across the room, with a bit of a disturbed look on her face.

"So Prince Chrom..."

"Exalt Chrom, mistress..." came from the background. the old man was correcting her.

"It's alright," Chrom blushed and Saphire tried to pretend she didn't see as she grabbed a dinner roll and broke it rather violently, "What were you going to ask Queen Salima."

"Oh..." she grabbed his hand and squeezed and Saphire could tell she was trying to find a way to be closer to Chrom, "The tales never told me how handsome you were Lord Chrom. Such lovely eyes and that smile, cheek bones..."

"Well," Chrom took her hand and removed it gently as he pretended he was grabbing a roll himself and replied with a chuckle, "My wife always appreciates my good looks or so she tells me." Deep sapphires glanced over at Saphire whose cheeks were flushed with anger. "I would love to talk about the plans for the treaty and opening trade between our countries. I feel there could be a benefit to both Ylisse and this country if we work together." 

"So boring Chrom..." Queen Salima groaned, having already dropped formalities. This queen was abnormal and Saphire couldn't grasp why, "How about I show you the courtyard? We can eat I can listen to you continue to talk about this treaty." She snapped a red gloved finger and they were clearing things to take outside. 

"Moving again?" Saphire thought, "What is wrong with this woman?" The situation had become out of hand. 

Salima's bouncy blond curls flew about her as she rose with Chrom's aid. Saphire couldn't watch, her face was on the table as the other woman flirted and giggled with her husband. She was so preoccupied she didn't see Chrom asking for help out of this situation. She ignored his requests for he to follow, not fully listening to what he was saying.

"Saphire... help?" he called before being pulled further away out of earshot.

She rose from the table and went out into the hall. Her mind reeling and frustrations taking over. "Why would Chrom go and want to spend alone time with this woman." she brooded, her feet hitting the stone floor as she paced, "He makes me so mad. I just, should leave him to his other queen." Her black hair behind her she picked up the skirt of her dress and headed to the gates. The guards bowed as she passed on foot finally making it out to the bridge. "Annoying son of a…" she murmured, "I'll show him who is simply a tactician." She kicked a stone she'd seen on the ground and ended up slipping landing on her rear, "Damnit," she groaned rising, feeling blood coming to the surface of her skin. "I'll find my own way home." she rose and started limping towards the town.

"Saphire!" Lon'qu's dark mess of short curls appeared in her view, "What are you doing here?" He watched her grab a pillar and hold herself up, "You don’t' look well…"

"I'm not okay!" she snapped at him her voice rising high in anger, "Chrom is in there with that 'Queen' if you could call that half breed puppy a dog."

"I… I think you need to relax," he said quietly his skin turning pink, "We all know Chrom loves you so there's no way he would be doing anything with any other woman."

She wasn't convinced and she tried to stand, holding herself upon the pillar, "I'll just head back to Ylisse and pack my bags. I lived just fine without him and I can do so now." She groaned suddenly, "I think I sprained my ankle..." 

She looked at Lon'qu and he appeared concerned, " Uh, you need to back away… its dangerous there."

"I don't really care. Chrom doesn't, so why should I?"

"Saphire!" Chrom cried hurrying towards her, "Where are you going?"

"Stay away from me Prince Chrom," her voice mocked that of the other queen before returning to her serious voice, "I don't want anything to do with you so please just…. Lon'qu, please help me get back to the inn and you can escort me back to Ylisse." she ordered but the brunette did not budge. 

"Saphire you're going to fall…" Chrom cried and he approached causing her to take another step back, leaving her a mere inches from falling into the river below

"Please step this way. I'll bring you to Ylisse. I am part of your guard so I can't disobey but please Queen Saphire, relax." he looked hopeful at the Exalt that they could get her back to safety but they stepped again and she tried to back away. Her footing lost she fell backwards.

"SAPHIRE!" Both males screamed their arms extending towards her to possibly catch her hand or clothing or something else she had on her person. Her arms flailed as she felt everything give way and the world turn into sky. Helpless the males watched her fall to the water below with a splash. 

Tears filled Chrom's eyes, as the silence enveloped them. "No...." he shook his head and started pulling off his cape and falchion, making sure to drop anything heavy. "I'm... going in after her..." he looked at Lon'qu and stripped off his boots. 

"Are you crazy?" he grabbed the blue haired male's shoulders, "You could die. I wont allow it."

"I'm the king, she is my wife. I love her dammit! What kind of husband would I be if I didn't try to save her." his blue eyes wide he yanked himself away from the brunette. 

"At least go from the side so you don't jump from so high!" Lon'qu pleaded. Their heads turned as they both heard splashing from below.

Saphire had felt the water surround her as her small frame hit the surface. She felt like her entire self shattered in that moment. She struggled but the force pulled her down trying to suck her deep down. 

"Maybe it's better this way." she thought, "Chrom can rebuild his world... he can do what he wants."

She tried to kick regardless, instincts telling her to survive. With her air supply diminishing she moved her arms to push through the water. The chill of the mid day air below this bluff hit her face as oxygen filled her lungs. She sputtered and coughed and felt the adrenaline fade as her body became weak and tired. 

"Saphire!" Chrom was running to the end of the bridge, making his way over the cliff closer to the water. He scaled down, ignoring the rips on his clothing or the scrapes on his flesh. The side crumbled in places and Lon'qu watched the scene after having called for assistance. Guards were gathering to watch, others were down below opening gates so boats could go to them. Queen Salima had appeared in the crowd, watching the scene with intent. 

Fed up of waiting, Chrom finally jumped into the cold water from about half way down the cliffside. "I'm coming Saphire, hold on..." he thought, "Please, my love just stay afloat for me." he felt the cool rush of the water on his skin and he pressed on until he saw where she had risen. She was struggling to keep afloat instiling further panic within him. 

"HURRY CHROM!" Lon'qu cried from the cliff side. He ran into the castle to join the boats, wanting to be there to help as soon as the boats were close to the king and queen. 

Chrom, using all his might to swim, was close to her, just a few more feet and he'd have her in his arms again. She'd be safe. 

Saphire felt the chill of the water begin to affect her body. Her legs began to stiffen and her heart was starting to slow down, leaving her dizzy and listless. The sensation of dead weight making her start to crumble but before she could sink she felt a hand pull her, then the strong hard body that she'd grown accustomed to having pressed against her. He was holding her to him keeping them above the water.

"Saphire..." his voice filled her senses. "You're alright. Gods I love you so much." he held her close. She looked at him weakly, her eyes dull as the lids began to close. "Stay with me, come on my love. The boats are coming, we'll be safe." 

"Chrom… I…"

"Don't talk, keep your strength. I'm sorry. I should never have let her come between us, I, was trying to make things better and I hurt you. Please forgive me…"

"No…." she gasped. "I …" She started to see spots and suddenly, Chrom vanished from her vision and everything went dark.

"Saphire?" alarm caused his heart to race as he held her limp frame in his arms. "No..." he refused to give up. Holding her under his arm he began to swim towards the on coming boats. Chrom lifted her so the guards could pull her into the boat before they grabbed his arms and tugged him out of the water. "SAPHIRE!" he cried hurrying to her and pressing his head to her heart. Relief washed over him as he realized she was alive. 

"Your Majesty, we will get her to a guest room." a guard with green eyes said, his other features not visible due to his armor. Chrom wiped some of the water from her face that had lost its rich caramel hue. 

"You'll take care of her?" he looked up sweet sapphires full of concern, "If anything else happens I wont be able to forgive myself."

The guards all nodded as the boat made its way back to the castle. Lon'qu had found his way down to the pier and was waiting for them. Chrom didn't hesitate to lift her from the boat and bring her to shore. Lon' qu took her from him.

"You need to dry off or you'll be sick." he warned sternly.

"I want to be with her!" he cried as she was carted away.

"Your Majesty, if you fall ill, how will you be able to care for her?" the green eyed soldier warned. "Please dry off and change and you can go see her. The Queen has ordered Queen Saphire's care to be taken seriously and that her well being handled delicately. You have nothing to fear I assure you."

Defeated, Chrom allowed the guard to show him to the guest chambers where he could change. He sat on the bed and sighed, his head in his hand water dropping everywhere. "Saphire… Gods please protect her…" irritated at his helplessness he started stripping and throwing his clothes every which way. 

"Lord Chrom…" came a sultry voice, "My my… you look, amazing without a shirt on…" Turning around Queen Salima was in his room her brown eyes piercing the Exalt with longing. His eyes wide he attempted to cover himself before addressing her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, "I don't have time I need to tend to my …"

"Saphire will be fine. I'm making sure she gets the best care. Her unfortunate accident just means I'll have more alone time with you." her voice was sweet as she smiled approaching and placing her hand on his wet flesh. Chrom flinched and immediately pulled away from her.

"Don't touch me… Please." he said angrily, "The only one who can touch me like this is my wife." 

The blond smirked, "We'll see about that... after all, her life is in my hands..." A soft giggle escaped her lips as she watched the shirtless Chrom attempt to cover himself in vain.


	3. Taking Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Saphire has fallen ill and Chrom is enraged at the way that they've been treated. Sumia and Cordelia depart with the King and Queen to Ragna Ferox where Chrom will decide what to do next.

Lon'qu had sent word to their companions about Saphire's sudden illness. Cordelia was in this area with Sumia and so the two Pegasus knights arrived together. Guided to the room where the Queen of Ylisse lay listlessly. Her clothing had been removed, her hair and skin dried and warm clothing swaddled her as the blankets attempted to warm her small frame. Her lips were pale and her skin lacked luster. 

"What happened?" Cordelia asked running to Saphire's side and taking her hand, "My dear friend... Your face looks so troubled."

"She fell into the ocean." Lon'qu replied, "She was down there a while before Chrom jumped in after her..."

Sumia felt the smile coming to her face, "Chrom left her in the water and didn't jump in right away?" she asked. 

"I wouldn't let him... he could have hurt himself." 

"A wise decision. Chrom wouldn't have been in his right mind seeing the queen in peril. And he would have been no use to her if he too was injured." She looked at Sumia. "Where is Chrom anyway?"

"He's changing. He should be here soon." 

"You're so handsome Lord Chrom..." Queen Salima kept her icey stare upon the exalt, "I'm glad Saphire is out of commission for a while so I can get you..." she inhaled to take in his scent, "All to myself."

"Queen Salima, this is highly inappropriate and I did not come here to to anything but talk peace. I love my wife and I would never do anything to hurt her let alone have any type of affair." Chrom moved away. "Please leave this room"

"This is my castle. I could easily kick you out on your rears."

"Saphire is unwell, she fell from your bridge and you'd put her out?" Chrom frowned, "This does not bode in your favour Queen Salima. I thought you wished for peace."

"Oh I do Chrom, my dear, but I want you more. You are one handsome specimen of a man that I want at my side...." She licked her lips tossing her hair back.

"I am already married and I have already told you I have no intentions of doing anything of that nature with you."

"Oh, but Chrom..." she rushed over and pouted innocently as she put her arms around him. 

"BUT NOTHING!" he bellowed, enraged this woman had the nerve to approach him after such a threat, "Do not touch me. If this is how you are going to behave, Saphire and I will leave now and you can resume whatever it is you consider to be ruling a kingdom under your corruption." His anger knew no bounds as he grabbed his wet shirt and pulled it over him. "I do hope you are happy with your decision." he put on his cape and held his Falchion before leaving to find Saphire's room.

"Chrom! Wait!" she cried but he paid her no heed.

"Chr.." Saphire murmured, "Uh..uh... I..." 

"Relax please," Cordelia pat her head with a cold cloth, "She's burning with fever..." her crimson eyes widened in fear. "Dear gods..."

"WE ARE LEAVING NOW!" Chrom's voice echoed from the hall. 

Everyone turned and watched the king storm in, soaked from head to foot. He pulled the covers off Saphire and lifted her into his arms. 

"Chrom what are you doing?" Cordelia grabbed his arms, "She's got a fever and needs to be kept warm and rested."

"I'm not staying here another moment and neither is my wife." his eyes angrily bulging from his head he headed to the door. "I will explain later, right now please make sure Frederick is ready with the carriage to return to Ylisse."

Dumbfounded Cordelia, Sumia and Lon'qu hurried to follow Chrom out of the castle. The ladies went to their pegasi and continued to follow Chrom. Lon'Qu found Frederick and explained what had happened.

"Is Saphire in any shape to travel?" Frederick inquired, "She could die if we take her on the road with no medical aid."

"Try explaining that to Chrom."

"I guess I don't have much choice." the two headed out to meet Chrom.

"She hasn't woken up yet." Lon'qu continued, "I fear what is to come."

"C...Ch...ro..m..." Saphire's voice weakly spoke as she felt the world move around her. "I..."

Chrom stopped, his gaze down to her with gentle watery hues, dousing his flame of anger. His wife spoke, and he brought his lips to her forehead and kissed her, "Everything will be fine. We'll get you home. Get you the care you need to get and I promise to..."

"Stop Chrom..." her voice still weak she pleaded, "We are far from Ylisse..."

"She's right." Cordelia said. "We'd do better to travel south. Our friends in Ragna Ferox. The Khan's will assist us."

"I'm not leaving her side. She was behaving strangely today. I want to be there for her no matter what it takes." he helds his wife close as her laboured breathing made her shake. 

"And if that puts her life in Peril?" Lon'qu offered, "The time it takes to get to Ragna Ferox by horse is slower than Pegasus. Sumia is our most skilled flyer. She can take Saphire to Ragna Ferox and you can follow with Cordelia." he looked at Cordelia and smiled, "They'll take care of her."

"I.." Chrom was reluctant to let her go.

"She won't get better unless she gets proper care. If anything, she could become more unwell." Cordelia replied.

"Do youu want her condition to worsen?" Lon'qu replied. 

"No..."

"Then let Sumia take her."

"Fine..." his voice cracked, "Cordelia, you'll be right behind them?"

"I swear my lord."

Arrangements were made quickly and Saphire was strapped to Sumia on her pegasus. Chrom looked longingly at Saphire who was asleep but still burning up. He kissed her, tears coming to his eyes, wanting nothing more than to be her saviour. The only way he could is by letting her go to a place she'd be safe. Sumia wasn't happy having to transport the Queen to Ragna Ferox. She could only recall where she had rescued Chrom so long ago, a moment in time she thought she had him. How they had not gone past that always alluded her. The tactician had come shortly before and Chrom had been so taken aback by her that he had forgotten she loved him too. 

Before Sumia knew it she was in the air feeling the gentle movement of the queen against her body. There was resentment towards Saphire for taking her place. That nagging sensation that made her want to toss the black haired woman off the Pegasus. 

"Ch..Chro..om..." Saphire stired, "I... I... You... should have... let me dr..drown..."

Sumia blinked, wondering if Chrom and Cordelia were behind her. Saphire's eyes opened and felt the wind on her face. "Where am i?" she clutched onto Sumia's back.

"You're on Pegasus back with me your Highness." She replied, "I am to take you to Ragna Ferox."

"Where is Chrom?"

"He's hopefully following behind." 

"Sumia, I... we should land..." 

"Why?"

"Because I feel like I am going to be sick..."

Sumia steered her pegasus off course to a small clearing. Saphire threw off the blankets and ran to the near by tree. She held her belly and threw up what little was in her stomach. 

Sumia watched, annoyed at stopping and yet content to watch Saphire suffer a bit. Saphire held her head dizzy, not knowing what to do. Chrom was no where, Cordelia and Frederick were also gone, she was stuck with Sumia who obviously hated her. Alone, the queen had no clue where she was or how to find a way out of this situation.

"Come on Saphire. You've gotten out of worse traps than this..." she thought. Standing as straight as she could and looking at her surroundings. They were completely encased by mountains, no real straight way out. 

"Ugh." she groaned, reaching to the tree for support but she felt hands holding her up. Looking up she saw Sumia helping her, "Why..."

"I don't know..." she replied. 

"You hate me..."

"Saphire. It is my duty to bring you as I was ordered," she sighed, "Regardless I won't allow harm to come to you."

"No.. wait... You never wanted Chrom to marry me."

"Neither did a lot of people."

"Like who..."

"Doesn't matter now does it?" Sumia guided Saphire towards the pegasus. "You two are married and he thinks of nothing else but you."

"What are you trying to say?" Saphire pulled away, "You make no sense. You say you have a duty but take no qualm in talking down to me. Sumia I understand you wanted Chrom for yourself but he doesn't love you."

"HE DID BEFORE YOU CAME ALONG AND MESSED UP EVERYTHING!" Sumia screamed causing Saphire to pull away angrily.

"If i'm such a bother to you Sumia, then why not leave me here..." the queen looked about for an escape.

"Because he will hate me for it and so will everyone else. I have no desire to be punished for you." Sumia grabbed Saphire and led her to the pegasus, "I'd like to get you to Ragna Ferox and we can continue our lives."

"Let me go.." she commanded, "It's sad that someone as gentle as you can be so bitter. I thought love brought out the best in a person but it's done nothing but change you into something full of hate."

"I don't need lectures from you."

"I AM YOUR QUEEN!" Saphire cried out with a burst of energy that ended up draining her that she collapsed to the ground. 

Chrom's mind was elsewhere as he held Cordelia and flew through the air. 

"She'll be fine," the red haired knight assured, "Saphire has been through a lot in the last year. You know she's resilient. She has to be to be your wife." she laughed.

Chrom thought about this and it brought a smile to his face. They passed through the clearing in time to see Saphire collapse. "Cordelia!" he called and pointed. With a a nod she sent the pegasus down to them. Chrom jumped down as soon as they were close enough, not allowing the creature to land. He found himself by her body, lifting it to her tears coming, "Saphire... please wake up."

Cordelia looked at Sumia and furrowed her brow leaving Sumia shaking her head. "I didn't do anything. She felt sick and asked me to land."

"Let's get her back on the pegasus and to safety." Cordelia went to Chrom and touched hiss shoulder, "It does no good to cry here my king." she assured, "Once she is in Ragna Ferox the Khan's will be sure her treatment is taken care of."

Chrom nodded and helped her back onto the winged horse's back. Sumia came in front and she looked down at her two companions, "We shall meet you at the gates."

"No, get help right away, don't wait. I can't have her in the cold of Ragna Ferox with the fever she has." Chrom caressed Saphire's face his mind praying to Naga that she be alright. "Go, Hurry Sumia."

Without further word Sumia had taken off and Chrom held his head in pain. 

"Do you trust her Lord Chrom?" Cordelia's hand was on his shoulder.

He didn't look at her, "She has been a knight for a long time, her loyalty to the kingdom is unquestionable."

"But what about her loyalty to the Queen?" Her crimson eyes gazed worried into the deep blue ocean of her friend's. The look on his face showed he wasn't sure that Saphire was in the best care with Sumia but she was still the fastest flyer in the realm so there was little choice. With glances between them, the King and the Pegasus knight mounted the steed and were off to follow Sumia to Ragna Ferox. 

Sumia landed outside the gates of Ragna Ferox. The Khan's were both there, having seen Sumia from afar. Flavia and Basilio approached, worried looks upon their faces. 

"Take her down," Flavia ordered Basilio and he frowned at her.

"I'm not doing it because you're telling me. I'm doing it because she's my friend." he grumbled and unstrapped Saphire from the pegasus. She slid down into his arms limply, her limbs hanging. "She's roasting with fever!" Basilio cried, "She needs treatment."

"I'll call the healers." Flavia turned and ran inside.

"What happened to her?" he pulled her close.

"I wasn't there," Sumia replied, "Lord Chrom will explain, he's right behind me. He asked she get treatment right away and not to wait on him."

Basilio hurriedly took her to the medical wing of Ragna Ferox. Saphire was placed in a bed in a secluded room and the clerics came to tend to her. Basilio joined Flavia and Sumia outside the room, leaving her in their hands. 

"Saphire and Chrom were supposed to be in Lilira." Flavia said. "I hope they managed to get things patched up..."

"That place..."Basilio grumbled, "Trust me they were better off not bothering." 

"Flavia, Basilio!" Chrom's voice could be heard from down the hall. He huffed as he ran towards them. "Where is she? Where is my wife?" 

"The clerics are treating her in the room. Give them space." Flavia explained.

"No this is my fault and I can't leave her side." he retorted.

"At least tell us what happened in Lilira."

"It was... illogical! Queen Salima only wanted to meet me to fulfill selfish desires. I should never have pushed those boundaries to try and mend those bonds..."

"What did you do?" Basilio grabbed Chrom by the collar and held him, "Did you cheat on your wife?"

"Hey!" Chrom cried. 

"Now Basilio. Calm down..." Flavia pet his arm so he lowered the King to the ground. As his feet his the floor she had pushed him up against the stone wall and held a blade to his neck. "Answer the question Chrom. Did you cheat on Saphire?!" 

"Flavia, Basilio..." he looked over at Sumia whose eyes were on the ground. "I love Saphire. I wouldn't do such a horrible thing as touch another woman. She's the only woman I care for." 

Pulling away Flavia moved back to a place beside Basilio. Chrom found himself on his feet again. He looked at the Khan's. "She's in there. If you plan on apologizing for something that is."

Chrom pulled away and went into the room. She was still unconscious in bed. Closing the door he came to her bedside and sat down. "Saphire. I'm so sorry. I promise you that after today I'll send you home to Ylisse and I'll set everything right." With a kiss to her lips to her lips he left to make arrangements for her return home.


	4. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been 2 weeks since the incident in Liliara. Saphire has been in Ylisse without her husband and has been going through quite a bit of trauma since she fell from the heights of the bridge. This morning she wakes up unwell and believes its the stress from the last few months but the truth turns out to be a bit more than she can handle. Chrom, returns home to find her missing and goes on a hunt to find his wife who he knows is suffering from anxieties hat she can't quite explain.

He'd been gone two weeks now. The continual travel and rebuilding of the country had been trying on the Queen and King Chrom had decided for her own safety and health to send her back to the castle after an incident almost cost her life. She still had scraping on her soft flesh from where she had fallen after she'd tripped. Her fingers ran over her thigh, covered by the silken night gown. She missed him so much. She had been used to being at his side every day as his chief tactician. Having to not be with him one night since they'd been wed let alone two weeks made her heart ache. Before she could find herself out of bed and awake she was running to the bathroom and throwing up her empty stomach. After she found herself on the stone floor trying to calm the dizziness that was settling in her eyes.

"Gods I've felt sick for over two weeks. What's wrong with me? Chrom is going to come home and fret over me being ill." she sobbed, her black hair fanning on the ground behind her. It was then that she heard the door open and the servant who had come to bring her breakfast noticed the Queen was not in her bed.

"Your majesty?" she came to the washroom and found her, "Are you alright my Queen?"

"Yes..." she whispered, "I just, have some sort of stomach bug..." she said mostly for her own benefit than the servant girl's.

"I...." the blond woman helped the queen up and back to bed, ".. Um.... My Lady...."

"Yes?" She lay back and closed her eyes trying to ease the spinning. 

"I... Never mind please. Disregard what I say."

"No please... I... I've felt uneasy for weeks and if you know anything that might help, I will gladly take your aid. I don't want Chrom... I... I mean The King to come back and find me unwell. He has enough to deal with ."

"Well..." she was reluctant, "My Queen, your symptoms, your difference in taste, dizziness, vomiting, and all around malaise. Also, your sudden gain in weight."

"I..." Saphire's face flushed and she sat up, only to fall back as heat hit her making her want to faint, "I thought I was just getting fat from palace life and eating all this fine food all the time. I am not used to any of this. I just... figured it was my body adjusting..."

"My Queen... Forgive me. I should not have said such a thing."

"No.... I'm sorry. What do you think it is?"

"My Queen I believe you are with child..." Saphire's eyes snapped open.

"No...." she said softly, fear washing through her, "I.... It can't be. I can't be having his... not now..." Her hand grabbed the servant girls, "Please do not tell anyone. If this is true, then Chrom must be the first to know before anyone else."

"Of course my Lady. If... you allow me to touch your mid section, I can be more certain." Her green eyes were wide. Saphire obliged and pulled up her night gown. The girls warm hands touched her belly feeling about for something. "Yes my Queen. The tenderness in your abdomen is different, you are indeed carrying the King's child." she smiled offering some comfort.

"I... I don't know what to do, how to tell him. I'm not ready to be a mother... I..." sweat formed at her brow as she began to fret and worry.

"My Queen please remain calm, all will fall into place. You need to eat and bathe, so that you can be ready for the King when he arrives. Word is that he has traveled all night to return home to be with you. I trust he has missed you as much as you have missed him and this news will make him happy." The tray was placed upon her lap and Saphire adjusted herself to eat. "Once you have something in your stomach you will find the nausea much better. I believe the King will arrive by noon."

Everything was happening so fast. The girl assisted her in eating because Saphire's dizzy spells were becoming overwhelming. She quietly helped Saphire bathe and dress before leading her back to the sitting area of the bedroom. She made the bed and cleared the dishes before going to the Queen. "Will you be alright while I'm gone?" she asked and Saphire nodded.

"Oh by the Gods, I'm pregnant..." she gasped. The feeling she'd had when she was about to marry Chrom returned. She wanted to run away, she wanted to hide. "I don't know what I'll do..."

She stood, looking out at the gardens. She needed to get some air. Before she knew it she was walking down the halls to the throne room and out the secret entrance. The garden Chrom had had created for her as a wedding gift. She found solace there and was able to use it when she was afraid. And since Chrom was the only one who knew, it made it easy to disappear safely. Finding the golden chair to sit upon she closed her eyes and allowed herself to think. 

"How can I tell him without upsetting him?" she wondered, "We never discussed children. We wanted a peaceful world before we could understand what it would take to raise a family. Is he ready to be a father? Am I ready to be a mother? I don't know... Gods why.... Please give me some sort of answer."

The young girl had returned to find the Queen gone. Set in a panic she went to the head of the guard Frederick, explaining that the Queen had been unwell and had vanished upon her return.

"I was simply cleaning the breakfast dishes and she promised she would wait. I didn't think she would run off. I'm so sorry." 

"Alright... We'll find her." The girl went back to her duties but could not focus due to her concern for the queen. The information she held haunting her, information she had promised not to share.

Chrom's horse had entered the gate. He jumped off quickly running up the castle steps, not caring about formal introductions. He wanted to see his wife and nothing else. His heart was jumping in his chest knowing that the moment he got her alone he'd not waste any time stripping her and making love to her. He bypassed everyone, and made his way straight to their room which he found empty. Heading back down he found Frederick.

"Where's my wife?" he threw his cape back and brushed his fingers through his indigo locks. "She's not in our room so where is she?"

"She's missing..." Frederick admitted, "Everyone is searching for her."

"How can she go missing in the castle? It's our castle...." Chrom walked about trying to think where she could have gone, "Has anything happened lately that could have caused her stress?"

"She... she has been unwell this morning. I found her on the ground..." she servant replied softly. "I told her she should rest. I don't know where she could have gone."

"Damnit." he replied ignoring everyone else. He made his way to their study and searched there to see if she was reading. No sign. He passed through the halls and to the varying rooms. He looked outside, to the gardens she loved so much. Fear washed over him, remembering how she'd lost her senses and tried to run away before. His confidence in her had built that he knew she would never do that. She was hiding, wanting escape but not as a permanent solution. "Where would she go?" he sat down on the stair well and thought. He remembered her, vulnerable in his arms the moment they had been alone in the throne room. Her confession and ultimate submission to their love and commitment. "She wouldn't run because she would never want to hurt me. She's here she..."

The glint of a jewel was on the stairwell. A sparkling sapphire that could only come from the exalt crown made for Saphire. She'd come down this way, which meant she went to the throne room. He grabbed the stone and pushed the doors open. No one was inside looking here. No one expected her to come here. But at the back of the room, there was a secret door. He smiled, he was so certain that he hadn't cared she had searched for solace. The look on her face the moment he'd shown her his wedding gift to her made him understand what overwhelming feelings could lurk in her fragile heart.

"Saphire..." he called out after entering the sanctuary hidden on the castle grounds. "My beloved Queen, are you here?"

She'd heard the voice but was so stuck in her own worries that she thought it was her mind playing tricks upon her, "Chrom," her delicate features turned downwards into a frown causing tears to finally fall, "I... I wish you were here my love."

Chrom was looking about the path for her. "Saphire!" he yelled and she looked up.

"No..." she dried her eyes. She was certain she had heard him. Standing upon her delicate silk slippers she walked towards where she had heard his voice. The sun caught the shine of his indigo coloured hair, his war torn features, exceeded tire and worry was visible on his face. "It's... It's you...." she lifted up her skirt and ran to him. 

"Saphire!" he called, smiling, feeling every problem fall from his mind. He hurried to meet her not wanting to waste a moment with her before he would have to leave again.

They approached and stopped a mere two feet from one another. She was out of breath and in tears. She held her mouth to choke back her sobbing and looked up at him with a watery gaze that made her eyes turn to molten gold. His breathing matched hers but he was full of giddiness and glee. His hand went to touch her long hair that lay straight down her back. No words could describe the emotions between the two lovers in this frozen moment in time. She looked down and he immediately moved his fingers to her chin, pulling her back up. He invited her closer, knowing that if he took a wrong move they could lose this moment. She felt the same and reluctantly stepped, but when she did she slipped causing her to fall. Her King, her knight in shining armor could do what he did best, be the perfect prince he was. His body was immediately in the right position to capture her into his arms. As he bent down, holding her to him, caressing her against his chest so she could hear and feel the quick beating of his heart, the excitement of them finally being together. Neither knew what to say, or maybe they felt words would ruin such a thing.

She looked up at him, her eyes red from tears but he didn't care. He was drawn to the lava that was inside her, the burning sensations that arose when he was with her. The gap between them enclosed, being filled with heat of love and passion, their lips finally met in a sweet kiss that revealed every emotion and passion they felt. Her hand went up and caressed his face, lovingly, feeling the slight shadow of hair upon his face. Pulling away she looked up at her husband with concern. She realized he had traveled all night to see her. She opened her mouth to say something but he pressed his lips to hers again, silently telling her to be quiet before reprimanding him for running himself ragged to be able to be with her. He stood, keeping her up in his arms their eyes locked and a smile upon his face. She flushed she could no longer remain sad. Chrom was home and nothing else could go wrong from here.

Pulling her from the sanctuary of the garden they entered the throne room. He placed her gently upon his throne rather than her own because in his mind he'd be nothing without her nor would any of this matter. Even though he'd made her wait to marry so he could rebuild Ylisse, he would have given up all of it for the sake of her love. He was on his knees before her, holding her hand and consoling her, "I love you Saphire. I've missed you..." were the first words he wanted her to hear, and it was done so.

"Chrom..." she cried capturing him into her embrace, "Oh Chrom, I missed you so much."

"You look so beautiful. I dreamt of you, worried about you for nights upon end. I know you wrote me all the time but I couldn't live without this face, your smile, your eyes, your voice, without having you at my side." She blushed more at his words, "I'm not leaving again for a long time. I won't leave you until you're better."

She gasped and put her hand back to keep from falling into the throne, "I...."

"Dear Gods... Saphire you've become white as a sheet." he noticed the colour draining from her face, "What's the matter? Did I do something?"

"No... Chrom... I..." she stood bringing him up with her. She was slightly shorter than him but he always tried to keep them close, as to never try to be bigger or better than her. "I have to tell you something important and... it can't wait."

He furrowed his brow, "What is it ? Did something happen?"

"Yes..."

"Oh Gods, did someone do something to you? Are you hurt? Are you sick? Do you hate it here at the palace?" Chrom panicked and continued listing potential problems she could have, "I... I should never have left you alone..." he started pacing.

"Chrom..." she kept trying to interrupt, "Chrom please listen to me..." her voice gentle and her body trying to keep her up although she wanted nothing more than to collapse. "CHROM!" she finally screamed at the top of his lungs, causing him to turn to her as she collapsed on the floor.

"Saphire..." he hurried to her and took her head into his lap. Weakly she looked up at him with a slight smile, sweat streaming down her face. She took his left hand and brought it to her belly. He hadn't noticed the weight gain, or anything but he could feel the tiny bit of bulge where she had grown ever so slightly. 

"I... I'm having your baby...our... baby..." she finally said before breaking into tears and turning into his thighs.

His mouth open yet no sound escaped. He looked down at her, fragile and broken and scared. They'd been married a few months and they hadn't discussed children yet. He was going to be a father. Saphire had given him the gift of a child and he didn't know how to think or act or what could possibly be the right thing in such a precious moment, "Saphire... Gods, you and I..."

"Yes..." she replied not looking at him, "You and I..." a smile crept onto his face and stayed there. She was still bawling into his arms.

"There's... a lot we need to talk about." he explained. "Let's get you back to bed and we'll talk over lunch after I've cleaned up." he kissed her forehead, "I'm so happy to see you and I... don't think there was a better event to return home to than this."

Taking her their room, he lay her down and allowed her to rest. Removing her crown from her head before pressing her into the pillow. He kissed her once more.

"Please just rest and I'll be back, then we can talk." he promised before going to take a bath.

Closing her eyes she allowed herself to rest happy he was finally with her, there would be no more waiting.


	5. The Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saphire awoke from her rest to her husband barely dressed in front of her. Her raging hormones push her to try and get him to bed but he holds her off, explaining that it would be best if they made their announcement prior to being alone. Frustrated Chrom confides in Gaius about his feelings and changes in his wife and he expresses his desire to rebuild their friendship on top of the bonds he'd been trying to forge outside Ylisse.

Chrom walked out of the bathroom with his towel wrapped around his waist, while using another one to dry his indigo locks. Saphire was asleep in the bed, her gentle snore escaping her lips. He went to the mirror and begun combing his hair. The concept of becoming a father hadn't quite set in yet. He was coming to grips with the last two weeks that he had spent without her, the time that she had been ill. The disaster of Liliara and the mess he'd had to clean up in his wake was still looming in his mind. He'd returned with Cordelia to apologize for his outburst and hope they wouldn't declare war against Ylisse. He had been exhausted and frustrated anticipating their return and was worried about the state she would be in with him gone. She had still been very unwell when he had left but he had had no choice but to leave her. He was relieved that this was all behind him now. He was home for good. Saphire was within his reach and he wouldn't let her go, not for anything. 

Her eyes fluttered open, a groan escaped her pink lips as her finger went to rub the sleep from her brown eyes. Blinking, her vision blurry, she saw the flesh of a man's chest and arms, sopping wet, with dark blue hair, matching towel around his waist. He stood at the end of the bed with his back to her. Her head tilted as she could clearly see the body of her husband as he dried himself off with another towel. She gulped as heat filled her face and excitement rushed through her being. Chrom turned and when he faced her his face turned bright pink.

"Saphire," he smiled, "I came to check on you but you were sleeping so I didn't wake you." he moved so he was close to her. Sitting on the bed he felt her hands on his flesh. It had felt like eternity since her skin had touched his. The softness, the sweet silk of her caress made his head spin and unleashed the fiery passions he felt only for her. "How are you feeling?"

"Chrom..." she spoke with a slight groan. Before his mind could catch up with his body she had pulled him down so he leaned over her. Her copper eyes had fluttered open and she gazed up into his bright blue depths with a smile pulling the left corner of her mouth. "You're naked..."

He chuckled, "I just came from the bath. But I have a towel on, see?" he looked down at the dark blue cloth that surrounded his waist. 

"Oh Chrom," her caramel fingers ran over his clean shaven jaw, "Gods.." her lips pouted as her toned frame moved forward, pushing him down to the bed. He sunk into the plush mattress and looked up at his wife wide eyed. "You look positively sexy...." her words shocked him. "I..." the caramel flesh on her face filled with heat, her arousal apparent in her wide firelight eyes. "I..." she gulped and pressed her lips to his, her head tilted and he held his breath as she kissed him forcefully. Her lower body pressed into his, which was barely covered by the towel. 

"Saphire," he broke the kiss but she pulled him back in, trying to consume him with her lust. 

"Saphire..... This is just like in the carriage..."

"No! I haven't seen you in weeks!" she exclaimed, "I want you so much more." she kept kissing him, "I want to make you mine." caramel fingers ran over slightly tanned bare chest, making him shiver from desire. "Lose the towel." Tactlessly Saphire's hands skillfully reached for the knot at his hip and she began to pull it away.

"Saphire! Saphire!" he grabbed her wrists and held them away from his waist, "You're usually much more conservative than this. Has pregnancy changed you so much?"

Saphire looked down, a tad embarrassed, "So? I figured you'd like that I was a bit more open and approachable." she mischievously struggled as he held her. "Usually you're the one trying to get me to be more receptive to your advances, aren't you?" her eyes widened as she gazed at him sadly, "I want to make love to my husband after not holding him for weeks. Is that so bad?"

Chrom's cheeks turned bright red. Ever since the incident in the carriage she had been a bit more accepting and excitable. He had to admit that having her in this way was quite satisfying and fun most of the time but it was now at a point where it had become somewhat tiring and a bit too much for the over worked Royal. He was exhausted from traveling and just wanted to hold her and caress her. There were so many thoughts going through his head as his gleaming sapphires blinked slowly. Her eyes burned into him like fire making him gulp back his breath before beginning to gasp for air. "No..." he replied suddenly, releasing her hands and bending upward to capture her lips in a soft kiss. "I don't mind it at all." he replied as he pulled away and watched her straight, "But... things are different. You don't seem like yourself when you're like this." He pressed to her again, leaving another warm, sweet kiss on her pouted pink lips, "I want nothing more than to make love to you right now..."

"Then lose the towel!" she grabbed it and tried to yank it away but he grabbed the ends and tried to keep it shut.

"Saphire! Saphire stop!" he struggled, "You're not thinking straight, please!" she still gripped the cloth, leaving them at a stale mate. "Ugh." he groaned, "Marriage is rifle with such mad decisions."

The bright fire light was doused with his frustrated words as tears glossed over her eyes. "Chrom..." she released the towel and turned her raven haired head away. He could feel her body shudder with the impending tears as she moved away from his body and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Oh Saphire, you..." his features softened as he grabbed her pulling her into his chest in one swift movement. "Don't cry..." he suddenly felt guilty for denying her the passions they both wanted.

"I'm sorry..." she sobbed into his bare chest, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too my queen." he kissed her hair. "Here, let's compromise." he adjusted her so she looked at him. "We should announce to everyone that the new heir to Ylisse will be born soon. Don't you think it would be best if they hear it from us?"

She bit her lower lip unsure if this was the best course of action. "I...I guess you're right Chrom. But... We should tell Lissa alone and..." she paused thinking of her two closest friends, "Cordelia and Gaius..."

Chrom nodded, "You're right. I'll dress and go talk to Frederick and Lissa. I'll send Gaius and Cordelia up to meet you." He shifted to lay her back down but found her fingers clutched to his flesh, "Owie! Saphire, relax the grip!" he cried.

"Chrom... we're... We're going to be parents!" 

It was that moment that the reality set in, a reality that he couldn't show to her. She was already in a state, unlike her usual self. He had to be strong for her, he needed to keep it together to be her rock. "Its the very least I could do for her." he thought caressing her back until she released him. "And we're going to do our best." he replied with a soft peck to her lips.

He went to put on his clothing and returned to her side, looking as regal as a king always looked. "I won't be gone long. I promise." Saphire had sat up in bed, her gaze on the wall as she pondered what she would say and how they would react. Before she could say anything a flash of red hair was in her sights. Gaius was at her door with a bouquet of white roses for her.

"Good morning my Queen," he bowed. "Frederick told me you weren't feeling well and I decided to get you these to cheer you up." 

Her face flushed. Though the kiss they had shared had been so long ago, she never forgot it. If anything it had made the bond between them stronger and Gaius treated her no different than before, with the respect of a woman he cared for deeply as his dearest friend. "I'm fine, please come in I need to talk to you."

Gaius sat beside her on the bed and took her hand, "What's going on Bubbles." his emerald eyes gazed into her sadly, "Has Chrom done something?"

"No... I just. Wanted to tell you on your own. I don't want things to change between us."

"Of course not." he assured, "You're my closest friend and that will never change."

"Gaius... I'm pregnant." Saphire watched him, hopeful her words hadn't stung him too much. A smile spread across his lips as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Congratulations Saphire..." he replied, "You're going to be a mother and that's wonderful. I'm so happy for you." he held back his tears as he comforted her.

"You're not upset?" she asked pulling away and looking at him. He'd managed to keep the front up for her. 

"No. You and Chrom deserve a real life and family. How did he take it? Knowing he'll be a dad soon?"

"Well... too well," she admitted, "I don't think he understands it yet. It's going to take time to truly accept he's going to be a father or maybe he's being strong for me."

"You're probably right." he held her shoulders."What about you? How do you feel knowing you're going to be a mother?"

"I honestly don't know. I feel sick. My head is pounding and I feel uncomfortable in my own body. I have another life inside me!" Her brown eyes wide she gripped Gaius' waist. "Gods I have Chrom's baby inside me... The heir to the throne. What am I going to do? I don't know how I'm supposed to act or be or anything!" the queen unleashed her worries onto her friend. 

"Hey Bubbles relax.... It's still early, we have lots of time." he pulled her to his chest and pet her black hair, "There's plenty of time to panic when you have your child." he giggled and she returned the favor by grabbing a pillow and hitting him in the face with it.

"I thought you'd be a lot nicer to me over this!" she yelled.

"I could say that same for you!" he squealed shielding himself, "Not the face! Saphire come on I still need to find a wife..." She stopped, eyes wide and confused. Looking into the deep emerald hues she found herself on the brink of tears, "Oh God's. Saphire, your moods shift like crazy these days. I hope you're not having twins."

"Twins..." Saphire bawled, her face falling into his lap.

"Calm down. Relax, you're getting my pants all wet! Stop it will you!" 

"Well, this is quite the scene," a mature woman's voice was heard from behind. Gaius lifted Saphire and held her as she cried before turning towards the crimson haired Cordelia. "Chrom said you needed to speak to me, is everything alright?"

Saphire looked up, with eyes red as she motioned the female to come closer. "Cordelia, my dear friend. I'm glad you've returned and brought my husband safely home to me."

"Of course Your highness. I would spare nothing for the Exalt's return to his new wife."

"Oh stop," Saphire beamed, "Come I have news to share with you."

"Oh?" Cordelia pulled a chair closer to the bed as Gaius still held her, "And what news is this?"

"Well, ..." she bit her lower lip, "I'm pregnant. I'm having Chrom's child."

The red haired woman only smiled and placed her hand upon her friends shoulder, "Oh Saphire. I knew that. I knew from the moment I saw you that day in Liliara."

"You knew?" her voice was small as she furrowed her brow, confused.

"Saphire you're my dearest and best friend. I noticed the changes about you when I came to Liliara and when you threw up on the way to Ragna Ferox it arose my suspicions. Then based on the stories you've told me of what happened between you and Chrom, there was no doubt in my mind. 

"Why didn't you say anything? Everyone thought I had pneumonia."

"I couldn't tell you, you needed to figure it out on your own. After all, you're going to be a mother." she laughed, "Chasing after your son and knowing what he's doing will be a priority."

"What if she has a daughter," Gaius grabbed the queen's chin and looked her straight in the eyes. "A pretty girl to grow up into a beautiful woman, just like her." Saphire's face flushed at the sudden affections as she gazed into the emerald hues that were filled with love and devotion. She got lost in what she saw. It brought such a sadness to see him love her this way and be unable to return anything but friendship. 

"We'll just have to wait and see," Cordelia replied dragging them both from the intimate moment. Saphire pulled away and lay back on the bed. "Are you alright my lady?"

"Fine. Just very tired suddenly. I missed Chrom so much, I just wanted to spend time with him and now this is going to stop him from doing so. He'll be caught up in telling everyone..."

"Hey..." Chrom's voice was at the door, "I wouldn't do that." he had appeared with Lissa and Frederick.

"Your highness," Frederick bowed.

"Sis! Oh! I'm so excited! I'm going to be an aunt!" The excited blond bounced up and down with glee, her high set pigtails bouncing up and down as she made her way to her sister in law's bedside. "Wait... Are you sure? You don't look very different." she leaned over and looked Saphire up and down, "Your belly is still tiny how can a baby be in there?" Lissa sat on the bed and tried to understand. 

"Lissa," Chrom's hand went to his face in embarrassment and Cordelia took the moment to explain.

"Lissa the baby is still small, it has to grow before it will look like a baby. You'll see she'll be wearing her pregnant belly with pride in no time," the pegasus knight put her hand on the blond's shoulder. They sat at Saphire's bed side to speak to her and Gaius stood to move away. He felt the firm hand of the King upon him and he turned.

"My friend," Chrom spoke. "A word?"

"Sure thing Blue. I mean, Your Highness." There was a reluctance and a twang in his stomach as he responded, nervous at how this would go. The last time they had been alone had not ended well. He could only hope that Chrom hadn't seen how much Gaius had touched the queen to satisfy the need to hold her. Burying his thoughts the red head followed blue haired king out of the room. With the door closed Chrom turned to Gaius, "What did you want to talk about."

"How are you doing?" he asked with concern in his deep sapphire eyes.

"What do you mean? I'm fine!" he chuckled nervously.

"Don't pretend Gaius. Your feelings for Saphire haven't gone away. I know that and I can't hold that against you."

"You... can't?" he replied confused, "Before you wanted to kill me for it, why the sudden change of heart."

"Saphire is a good woman." Chrom smiled, "She has taken the time to make me realize you did what you did for our love and happiness. It's because of you I realized my feelings for her and had the courage to tell her. And you did the same to her. She told me everything."

"Of course she would," the red head returned the grin, "She trusts you more than anyone. I could never replace you in her heart."

"The same goes for me my friend," Chrom brought his right hand to his mouth and coughed, "With Saphire being pregnant though, has it affected anything. Do you need to talk about anything?"

Gaius' face turned bright pink, "Blue! There's nothing to talk about. I'm happy for both of you. You deserve this finally. There's nothing to discuss. Saphire is my best and dearest friend and there's nothing more to that."

"Yes," he cleared his throat, "She's become quite different since she's gotten pregnant."

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, she's been." Chrom looked around, the subject matter to uncomfortable to discuss this with anyone, "She's so. Aroused and full of desire, it's like she can't get enough of my affections. I don't know what to do. She exhausts me every day."

"Chrom! You shouldn't be telling me these things!" Gaius' face held the same look of embarrassment as he looked at Chrom. "The privacy of your bedroom is..."

"Gaius who can I tell? I don't have parents to guide me. I sure can't talk to Frederick. Could you imagine how he'd respond to this? I couldn't ask another woman even though Em was the..." he stopped himself, thinking of his older sister. "Em would have been able to help." tears welled up in his eyes, "Lissa wouldn't understand and would probably broadcast it to the entire kingdom before I finished speaking. And ...Saphire has so much to deal with I can't inconvenience her with something so trivial. I just need another man to just talk about my wife."

"Chrom, I don't think this is appropriate," with a nervous shake in his voice the green eyed male put up his hands as if trying to stop his friend from speaking, "Saphire is my friend too and hearing about her that way makes me uncomfortable."

"Oh come on!" Indigo hair flew about as he flailed, "Please don't leave me alone with this. I used to tell you everything too before all this."

"Yeah," Gaius turned tail to walk away, "But you found out my feelings for your fiancé and things happened. We don't have that relationship anymore. We haven't had it since you got married."

"And I'm sorry for that. I should have known that you wouldn't pursue my wife like that. You care about her more than your own life and you sacrificed your chance at happiness for hers. You could have easily taken advantage of her vulnerability multiple times while she was coming to understand her emotions." he wouldn't let Gaius leave, "That night where she tried to confess and I rejected her, the entire time that passed before I proposed. That moment she ran away in fear of our marriage. There are so many moments where you could have taken her for yourself and shown her the love she deserved without a second thought. She would have learned to love you because you always treated her like a queen..."

"But that didn't happen Chrom. She loves you and will only love you. She is YOUR Queen, not mine."

"That's my point. I should have trusted you. I should have known that you would never do anything that would cause her unhappiness and you would sacrifice anything and everything for her. Most of all I should have trusted her... trusted. In my love." a puff of air escaped his lips as looked down. "I just want you and I to be friends again." that was all he could say. They went to return back to the bedroom with its enormous French doors. As he pushed them open he saw Lissa was still touching Saphire's belly, confounded at the thought that there was a child in there. She poked and prodded while Saphire took deep breaths not to show she was becoming slightly agitated.

"The preparations for the announcement are almost complete. We should make our way outside." Frederick mentioned.

"How are you feeling my queen?" Chrom made his way beside his wife and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I'm fine Chrom." She smiled, "Let's make the announcement and I will be able to get you to myself." with those words he turned bright pink, knowing full well what she meant. 

"Big brother what are you blushing for hunh?" Lissa came over and started pinching his cheeks and Chrom grabbed her wrists. 

"Let me go! I don't like that!" he whined which was followed by a cough from Frederick. Everyone looked up at him.

"Shall we?" he replied leading the procession. Everyone left leaving the King and Queen alone in their bedchamber. 

"Chrom," she smiled at him a blush adorning her cheek, "I love you. Thank you for being so supportive and understanding. I'll never be able to repay you..."

"Oh Quiet my queen. Saphire I would do anything to keep that smile on your face. I won't allow you to be unhappy because we want a happy child with a bright future with its parents. Let's give our child the life we didn't have." His hand ran over her stomach and she put hers atop his. "A life with us together fighting strong as a family."

Saphire grunted in agreement, "Our baby won't want for anything. And we will keep this world beautiful and flourishing for our children as long as we live."

With that Chrom scooped Saphire up and carried her to the balcony where they had crowned her. Everyone was waiting, gathering to see what had happened to Queen Saphire. The word of her illness had spread like a virus and the people were concerned, worried for her health and for her safety. There were also the rumours of Liliara and the events that had transpired there. No one knew that the king had finally smoothed things over with the Queen of that nation and they would work on a peace treaty later on when things had calmed down. 

Saphire looked down at the faces of her people. Her breath hitched. These were the ones she served. they deserve to know the truth... Everything from her, not from Chrom. They cheered as they saw the King and Queen, the revered Exalts who had saved them from the impending doom of Gangrel.

"Chrom..." she spoke quietly and his soft gaze dropped to her, "Put me down please?" she asked and he did, her delicate ballet slippers hitting the stone tile with a click. "Please allow me to speak today your majesty?" she requested of her husband with a slight curtsy. It took him completely by surprise. 

"Saphire please, stand up, of course you can make the address..." He brought his hands to her arms and pulled her up gently, "Please just be careful of yourself." She nodded and took a deep breath before turning. Chrom's concerned face was embossed on her mind and it drove her to speak.

"My dear people of Ylisse," she spoke and the murmurs from the crowd silenced. "Thank you all so much for gathering here today. I trust you will take what I say with an open mind and heart as it takes much to admit things to the people that depend on you so much. " she gulped, "In the last few weeks, The Exalt and I had been travelling rebuilding our bonds with other nations, trying to keep the free trade and flow between all the countries. During that travel I fell ill and I was unable to attend to you regarding this. I apologize deep down for making you worry my people. And I come to announce that the cause of my illness is now understood." people began to speak amongst themselves, trying to figure out what kind of plague would take their queen, "Please do not panic. I do not suffer an illness. I am carrying Lord Chrom's First born child. The Heir of Ylisse will arrive in several months time." She squeaked and all was silent. No one knew how to react. Saphire felt panicked and she began to tremble. She felt a hand on each of her shoulders as both Gaius and Chrom reacted simultaneously. She looked back at each of them and they were smiling ready to give her strength. "I... hope you'll help us celebrate this news and offer your love and support to our child who will grow up to be your ruler." 

With her final words she turned away and the crowd cheered. She looked at Chrom before her eyes closed and she fell back into Gaius' arms. He lifted her and hurried to take her back to the communal bedchambers. Her hands found his collar and clung to him as her raven curls bounced upon his chest. "Relax Saphire... it will be okay now." Chrom was behind him and the red head lay her upon the bed and they cleared the room to give her some space to breathe.


End file.
